


Won't Take That Shit

by GSWritings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Fear, M/M, POV Stiles, babbling Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSWritings/pseuds/GSWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wasn’t willing to accept it, not at all. He didn’t want <i>that</i> expression; he didn’t want it to happen. Ever since this had started Stiles had seen this coming and yet he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to let go all that had <i>finally</i> made him feel whole and he certainly wasn’t ready to lose – again.</p><p>Derek is about do his usual panic break up as danger rises towards his boyfriend, Stiles can clearly see it, but that doesn't mean he's going to give up on them. He just <i>isn't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Take That Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sterek fanfiction I am posting, nothing big really since I haven't been writing for _years_. Doing research for my actual multichapter fic I got so fed up with a few thoughts, fears and wishes of the characters I simply had to get it out and lead these two back to peace. I hope it turned out somewhat entertaining to you and I'd love to hear your thoughts about it! 
> 
> Since my lovely beta reader and I aren't native speakers and I couldn't find any of them for beta work there might be some mistakes. Please feel free to report all of them to me! I'd be glad to improve my language skills!
> 
>  **Special Thanks**  
>  To my friend [himmelsdieb](http://himmelsdieb.tumblr.com/) for this incredibly detailed feedback. That was just beyond amazing and so much more than I'd been expecting! THANK YOU!

Stiles saw something flickering through Derek’s gaze and immediately he felt his stomach clench into a tight knot, almost painfully. The fear he’d been trying to hold on a short leash, always since he realized what pattern Derek was using for safety, rose from the depth of his worries and clawed itself into his belly. But it came along with something less helpless for once: Anger and defiance. 

He just wasn’t willing to accept it, not at all. He didn’t want _that_ expression; he didn’t want it to happen. Ever since this had started Stiles had seen this coming and yet he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to let go all that had _finally_ made him feel whole and he certainly wasn’t ready to lose – again. 

With a stroke of determination he rose from the bed beside him to place himself onto Derek’s lap and pushed the wolf backwards into the sheets, literally trying to pin him down even so he could never accomplish it for real. Literally forcing his own presence onto the older one, trying to somewhat leak through the walls he could see rising dangerously.

“You’re not gonna do this to me.”

His voice was surprisingly calm and _knowing_. Stiles didn’t pay much attention, though. He focused on his hands instead, sending them slowly down Derek’s shoulders over his chest and belly while he sincerely tried to withstand the impulse of looking up into the light eyes. He didn’t want to see the walls which he knew were visibly falling down under knitted eyebrows as soon as Derek sensed something coming. The way they always did, how he always tried to lock himself up. Stiles was afraid if he’d pay too much attention he wouldn’t be able to keep it up, keep going.

“Dangerous isn’t new. It’s always been dangerous. I almost died for like a hundred times.”  
Stiles went on, his hands slowly moving from Derek’s belly back up across his chest.  
“But I didn’t. And I _won’t_ leave.”

At these words he made the mistake to look up and stilled, seeing into Derek’s blank expression where no more than concern, dislike and this trace of irritation was allowed – his usual cover up face. He knew he shouldn’t have but he couldn’t help it and the moment he did, the younger one felt his self-consciousness slowly falter against despair. 

Stiles swallowed firmly and this time he went on his eyes held way too much of the vulnerability he felt, voice not as calm anymore as it should have been. Yet the determination was still there, louder now, wilder, more urgently.

“Don’t you see this? Being together isn’t danger for us; it’s what made us actually survive!” He claimed. “By all we’ve been through this is the only thing which happened that was actually good. I am not ever letting go.” By the word ‘ever’ his hands were both pushing down onto Derek’s chest as if trying to drag any reaction from the man’s still unnervingly blank expression. When nothing happened he did it again in a childish attempt of just cause.

“You cannot make me! It’s not even your decision! Do whatever you want. Hit me, hurt me emotionally the worst way you can think of – I know you do that. _Yes_ , I know this is just the way you do this, but I am not gonna take this shit, okay? I am not leaving no matter what you do! I just _won’t!_ ”

Derek withdrew his gaze, looking somewhere to the right side of him with a soundless sigh. As if he was already exhausting him again the way stupid little children do. Not that he wasn’t used to be a nuisance, people had treated him this way for his whole life, but coming to Derek it never had entirely stopped hurting. He’d never managed to determine how much of a nuisance he actually was and right now, when he wasn’t sure if Derek was slipping right through his hands he couldn’t simply go on and ignore it as he used to.

Despite all his tries the fear snapped and while letting go of Derek to sit up more firmly Stiles continued talking blindly, arms spreading and moving in the air on their own.

“Fine, do it, come on. You know what? I can take pretty much all of it ‘cause I am used to it. Maybe I wasn’t of any help before but you know what I am really good at? Eating shit. So if you think you can just go for what hurts me most that probably won’t work.”

Derek had looked back at him, something flickering through his gaze again, but this time Stiles wasn’t paying attention. He just went on babbling without even a short pause, especially when the older one got up to meet the boy sitting on his lap. He wasn’t up to giving him any chance, he just wasn’t going to give up.

“I had a freaking fox ghost messing with my head, tuning me into a psychotic bastard, remember? Whatever you’re up to-“  
“Stiles.” Derek interrupted but he just didn’t stop.  
“- it certainly can’t get worse than that.”  
“ _Stiles_. Shut up for once.”

Truth was that it could get _way_ worse what was why he did shut up at the nerved tone of Derek’s voice without another word. Maybe he could take the Nogitsune’s plays with his friends covering his back but he certainly couldn’t take a world without the people he loved. And there he was back again, all 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones with sarcasm as his only defense and all his heart sprayed out in front of Derek. He hated himself for this weakness, uselessness but no matter how hard he tried this was the best he had.

He waited scared of the reply yet quiet and for the first time actually looking at Derek again. Stiles didn’t expect a soft trace to his features, the same, rare softness that had gotten him melt for so many times, this glimpse of the true man behind the beast.  
And without warning his treacherous heard pounded more quickly for shy, fragile hope within the fear. The younger one tried to swallow it away but it kept clinging to him and all he could do was waiting. Waiting for the response, watching as Derek’s gaze became even softer.

“I am not going to do any of that.”

Stiles slowly took a deep breath through his still opened mouth. He hated the way it trembled slightly but as Derek laid a warm hand tenderly at his cheek it didn’t seem to matter as much anymore. How could he feel so attached to the feeling of big, rough fingers stroking down over his cheek? He should think of them as that, rough. But all Stiles could think of was how in the world it was possible that hands of such brutal strength could be so incredibly tender.

And that he’d do anything to keep them.  
Everything to hold on to Derek Hale, their grumpy sourwolf with beautiful serial killer features and lost eyes.  
He knew he was thinking bullshit. He just couldn’t help it as realization slowly sank in that, even if only for now, he’d won and relief washed away all his better working brain parts. He didn’t even notice how tense he’d been unless Derek, who was so much closer now, traced his jaw line with his fingers and the younger one slowly started to relax.

Stiles knew his withstand had faltered and left nothing but fondness for this man he’d never been sure of. Not at their beginning, nor as friends, not even now, when they’ve been a couple for months. Not with this entirely crippled believe and life taking distrust. Derek’s been broken beyond repair, they all knew it, and he just wasn’t able to bear another betrayal. Just as stiles wasn’t able to lose any more. And certainly not him.

“I mean it.” The younger one finally managed to say barely audible, just as Derek’s hand dropped onto the side of his throat, wandering to the back of his head.

“I know.” Derek answered pulling him closer with that slight smile on his, lips looking just as if he was….

… _reassured_.

With a playful surge of joy the genuine smile slightly crawled back onto Stiles’ lips in time with his nervous heart jumping right before their lips touched. He snaked both arms around the older one pulling Derek deeper into his embrace.

He just wouldn’t take his shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it? What thoughts did pop up while reading? I am curious about everything!
> 
> Also feel free to contact me on my tumblr account [gswritings](http://gswritings.tumblr.com/) to chat about Sterek or anything else. I'd love to get in contact! :D


End file.
